


Revelation

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Family, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Major Spoilers, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Tokiya’s weekend research project turned out to be life-changing when he connected some of the dots that make up Otoya’s past.Determined to make his lover happy, Tokiya confronts Shining Saotome with the truth.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otoya & Shining Saotome, Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shining Saotome & Ichinose Tokiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings about this. I wrote the whole thing in an evening because I needed some catharsis.
> 
> Also, I did not feel like attempting to properly convey Shining’s crazy speech patterns. So I italicized some words and let’s call the rest of it him being serious.

“Did you know?” Tokiya asks, watching Shining sift through the documents.

For once, Shining’s voice is not booming and effusive. It’s quiet and strangely choked. “No, _Mr. Ichinose_. I did not know.”

“How could you not know?” Tokiya can’t help the indignation in his voice. His guarded heart has already broken on Otoya’s behalf.

The perennial sunglasses come off his face as Shining kneads the lines of his forehead. He looks weathered in this moment.

The rains pelting the window are not soft in the light they cast on Shining’s aging face. “His mother- Kotomi...” Shining takes a deep breath. The wetness in his eyes does not escape Tokiya’s notice. “I thought she had died in the plane crash.”

Tokiya stays silent, waiting for the story to continue.

“Our relationship was secret,” Shining admits. His eyes twinkle for a second as a wry grin appears on his face. “Much like the one you _think_ the three of you are hiding.”

Tokiya’s eyes widen and then narrow. “So you knew that much. You allowed it?”

Shining sighs, resting his chin on his folded hands. “If I punished _you_ and _Mr. Ittoki_ for falling in love with _Miss Nanami_ , I would lose not only STARISH, but Quartet Night as well.” Shining bared his teeth in a grin. “Your upperclassmen have grown rather fond of you and Miss Nanami.”

Tokiya feels some of the distrust leave as his body relaxes. He can hear from Shining’s voice that he and his lovers are safe.

Shining stretches. “ _Mr. Kotobuki_ warned me that Quartet Night will only work with Miss Nanami as their composer going forward. This announcement came only weeks after your relationship began.”

A small smile pulls at Tokiya’s lips. Of course Reiji, for all the time he spent with the three of them, would know.

The smile fades. “So your relationship with Otoya’s mother was a secret, too.”

The amusement on Shining’s face morphs into regret. He nods, just once.

“When we found out she was pregnant, we put some distance between ourselves to protect her and the baby. I spent most of her term out on tour.” Shining’s deep eyes close and a phantom smile crosses his face. “I was there when Otoya was born.”

A longer sigh escapes his lips. “Kotomi and I decided it would be best for my name to not be on the birth certificate. She would raise him and I would support them as much as I was able.”

He stares at the news article on his desk. It is printed on pristine white paper; no doubt it came from a library database. Still, Shining remembers hearing the news station discuss it. He remembers holding the very same newspaper clipping and sobbing in his trailer.

Pushing the article toward Tokiya, he says, “Her _sister_ was watching Otoya that week. I tried to reach out to her following the accident, but Kotomi had not told her about the extent of our relationship.”

“So you gave up?” Tokiya asks, his fists clenching.

He is given a reproachful look in reply. “At the time, I thought it would be best. I did what I could to keep an eye. But as far as I knew, my son was safe with his aunt who had taken him in and moved north.”

Tokiya releases a breath through his nose, forcing his palms flat against his thighs. “When did you lose track?”

“ _If_ my math is assumed to be correct, about a year before his aunt passed.” Shining’s frown deepens. “She was young. I never would have assumed.”

Tokiya’s teeth work his lower lip between them as he fills in the blanks. “Then Otoya went to the orphanage. And he took his adopted mother’s surname.”

Shining nods. “There were times I wondered if it was possible that Mr. Ittoki was my son. But, to my knowledge, my son was Aijima Otoya, living safely outside of Tokyo.”

“So Cecil...”

Shining chuckles, though there is as much pain as there is humor in it. “His surname certainly made me fond of him. What a surprise to know he is her son.”

Tokiya tries to imagine how he would react to knowing Haruka had birthed a child with a stranger. The feeling is deeply unpleasant. He feels sympathy for his boss.

“She lives here again,” Tokiya says gently. “Cecil could put you in contact with her.”

Shining shakes his head and puts his sunglasses on to hide his eyes. “ _No, no, no, Mr. Ichinose_. Do not mistake me for a masochist.” He leans back in his chair. “If she has amnesia, then I should leave her be.”

“Is that not selfish?” Tokiya asks.

“I will not hurt her,” Shining says, his voice trembling so subtly anyone else might have missed it.

Tokiya walks closer to the desk. “Are you going to tell Otoya?”

When silence answers, Tokiya adds, “He deserves to know he is not an orphan.” Tokiya tries to control the rising wave of his emotions. “He has lost every parent figure he’s ever had. I think he has a right to know his birth parents are alive.”

Shining huffs, sizing Tokiya up. “I _presume_ you are going to tell him if I don’t.”

“If I have to. He and Cecil should know. You are part of the equation.”

A guffaw escapes Shining. “Mr. Ichinose, blunt as always.”

“President.”

Shining gives him a genuine smile as he stands and claps a hand on Tokiya’s back. “I am glad my son has you at his side.”

“So you’ll tell him?”

Shining turns to stand in facing the window with his arms clasped behind his back. He watches the rains lighten. It’s hard not to take that as a sign. “I will. You have my word.”

Tokiya breathes a sigh of relief. He bows to Shining’s back. “Thank you, President.”

When Tokiya takes his leave, Shining glances back to his desk.

He reaches into the inner pocket of his blazer, withdrawing a locket.

He winds the key and opens the small golden trinket.

Kotomi’s song plays. It’s tinny and a little slow as the gears have aged in the last few decades.

The back of the locket holds a picture of Kotomi cradling their newborn son in her arms. His family, who he thought he had lost.

Shining sets the locket beside a print of Otoya from the last photoshoot.

His son. Their son.

It seems clear as day now. He looks so much like the both of them.

Shifting the papers, Shining looks to a picture of Cecil.

Her son.

He can see it. Kotomi’s nose. Her cheekbones. The placement of his dimple matches, too.

A pleasant ache rends his heart. He tries not to spare a moment to wonder how different life would be if he had kept Kotomi closer. He tries not to wonder what would become of Cecil.

The locket finishes its song and Shining snaps it shut.

After stowing the locket, he fishes for his phone instead.

What, he wonders, opening a shopping app, is an acceptable gift to give your 25 year old son when you announce his paternity?

A soccer ball? A season pass to a sporting event? Permission to date his secret lovers?

Dropping his head to the desk with a groan, Shining decides on all three.

For good measure, he sends a donation to the orphanage Otoya grew up in before he clears his schedule for the weekend.

He has two and half decades of fatherhood to catch up on.

As an afterthought, he orders a parenting book. He won’t be the only one needing it.

He opens a drawer of his desk and pulls out a pale green folder.

This is going to be one hell of a story to tell the grandkids, he thinks, looking again at the results of Miss Nanami’s last blood test.

A small part of him prays that Otoya and Tokiya won’t make the same mistakes he did. The larger part already knows they won’t.

Shining lifts his head from the desk and grabs his phone again.

He presses a series of buttons, dialing an old friend. “Hello? _Mr. Prime Minister_!...Say, what are the chances of getting a polyamorous marriage license?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
